


whumptober: Stay With Me

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: They've been together a while but there's always the reminder that it could end any moment. Just a slice of life after a mission gone poorly.





	whumptober: Stay With Me

It was late in the afternoon when they finally stirred. Frank wasn’t much for sleeping, used to staying up far later than he should for his work than later still for a bit of freelance, only to wake up early to start again. Adam was different, he was used to going to bed early and rising early, though this internal clock was so skewed from travel that he didn’t seem to know when night was coming these days. He worked late nights in Hengsha but that was the middle of the day in Detroit. 

It was Adam stirring now though, broken body mended enough to try to get him up and moving. The damaged augments were nothing but Frank had worried about the swollen ribs, the blood in Adam’s mouth, the cuts to the face and the blood in his eye. There wasn’t much left that could be damaged but what there was looked like it had been run over by the truck. 

Frank looked him over, still asleep but sweating, his mouth open slightly, so human in sleep. He’d barely been able to get Adam into the bathroom last night, to wipe away all that blood, to find the skin underneath. Now there were bruises along his skin, purple and green and brown. The cuts were barely scars and they were practically fading before his eyes. Sarif Industries had really put their all into him. He’d be ready to go again in a few hours, as if he hadn’t stumbled home, into Frank’s arms, bleeding and delusional not even twelve hours before. 

He ran his hand through Adam’s hair, hearing his breathing even out. He looked so relaxed in his sleep, so warm and soft. He was all rough angles, normally, but here, every muscle was lax and the light through the window was highlighting the parts of him that were rounded instead of sharp. The lenses were pulled back from his eyes and Frank was almost close enough that he could count them all if he so wanted. His hair was messy, not slicked back but natural organic, and his beard was starting to fill out around his meticulous trimming. 

Frank wished he was a photographer. Adam was beautiful like this. Impossibly human in such vulnerability. 

But there was a twitch in Adam’s cheek, a slight grumble. Frank moved, not wanting to touch him, not wanting to make him wake up. It was too late though, the sun or the time, or the discomfort was making Adam wake. 

He blinked but only one eye opened, the other glued shut from sleep. He gave Frank a groggy smile. 

“Your staring,” he slurred. 

“I’m allowed, aren’t I? You looked worse than a drowned rat last night.” 

The smile spread a little bit. “And now?”

Frank slid his hand along Adam’s jaw. He couldn’t be happier than waking up next to Adam, to be so warm, to feel so wanted. If it was always like this he’d try to complain at least once less per day. But it wasn’t. It was typically stressful, worrying that Adam wasn’t going to come back this time. 

“You need a shave.”

Adam chuckled at that. “What’s the time?”

Frank rolled over to glance at his phone, hating the time displayed there. “Shit, 2:48?” 

Adam’s eyes went big and he was scrambling, sitting up and knocking the blankets off of them. “Shit, shit, shit! How did my alarm not wake me?” 

Frank sat up, looking over Adam’s chest to the pieces of machinery on the floor. “Uh, well, it did.”

Adam groaned, swore again, and pulled himself off the bed. As much as Frank enjoyed watching Adam get dressed now wasn’t the time. 

“What’s the rush, exactly? You did what the big man wanted.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t exactly turn in the data last night. A bit too busted up.” He pulled on his pants, the same bloody ones as the day before. Frank should have burned them instead of letting Adam drop them onto the bedroom floor. 

“No. Get back to bed,” Frank argued, getting up as well. “You need a sick day. Sarif had better understand after everything he’s put you through.”

“It’s my job! If I don’t turn it in then all of that was for nothing.” The last few words came out as a hiss. 

Frank pulled up close to him, running his hands around Adam’s stomach. He still smelled like blood and other things but he smelled like soap as well. 

“Please? I’ll send it to him in an email. And then I’ll send him an email on how to decrypt the first email. Just, please, Adam? Just stay with me?” 

Adam’s shoulders sagged. Frank didn’t call him his first name often, though it was becoming more common, more casual. 

“I could use a few more hours of sleep,” Adam finally admitted. 

“Thank you. Now get that pretty ass of yours back in bed. I’ll see to Sarif and then I’ll be back for you.”

“If I’m taking a sick day you’d better take good care of me.” Adam joked, taking his pants back off. 

Francis kept an eye on him, for when that shiny black came back into view. “You know I can’t cook, but I’ll burn you some chicken noodle soup if you want.”


End file.
